Whisper's From An Angel
by Mrs. Ace Merrill
Summary: He is lucky enough to have an angel perched on his shoulder, through the good times and the bad. But when she fly's away from Castle Rock because of a dumb mistake caused by his big ego, he will go to desperate measures to have her return.
1. Cobra Angel

_**Ace Merrill POV.**_

His body was slick with lukewarm sweat from a terrible nightmare passed; his eyes snapped awake, only to come face to face with the more frightening reality of an empty bed. He let his heart rate calm with every breath her took, feeling a certain pang of emotion that was only present in times of sadness. Though it hurt more now than it had last night when the love of his life had left him, it was hitting him now. His stupid mistake was hitting him, the stupid mistake he had decided to make without any thought; if only his ego hadn't gotten in the way of everything. For once a woman in his life was right, _Holly Chambers'_ was right.. He was an asshole, and even those words hadn't been able to escape the lips of the beautiful woman before she had disappeared out of his life.

Usually a dream was no more than a dream, but tonight the guilt of what he had done to her was creeping up on him again. It was only last night, but it felt as though the thought of her had been haunting him for much longer. It made him shiver to the core to think he had lost yet another person he had loved; that wasn't his intention, but he should have known that's what his actions would have led too.

His guilt had formed a dream within his head; a dream of her smiling face turned towards another man, her lips on his cheek and a burning love that would never be extinguished. It hurt him deeply to have had to watch that scene play out before his eyes, unable to make a sound nor wake up. Just laying there with tears forming beneath his closed eyelids as reality was hit him hard.

_She could have another man now, she's free to the world, _he thoughts to himself as a cold shiver ran down his spine, _she's really gone._

She was gone, for good. It was one dumb mistake made by a dumb guy who was looking for to uphold his reputation as the Castle Rock bad boy. If anybody were to ask him if that little kiss with the town whore worth it, he would have said _no_. But talking about his mistake with anyone other than Holly wasn't going to get her back, he doubted if she would ever forgive him for what he had done.

His mind raced at an unimaginable speed as he lay awake, the covers crumbled at his feet. There wasn't any way to get his love, his_ angel_ back from that train now. She was over a hundred miles away from the little town where he lies in the discomfort of his own bed, on the midnight train to Portland. All because of one stupid mistake, that left him alone in his darkened room.

He wished he had his _angel_ perched on his shoulder now, that's exactly what Holly was. His angel on his shoulder, and he never cease to tell her that every once in awhile. She was the only woman who walked into his life and made a big difference, keeping him out of trouble and steering him to the good side of things. He used to believe he was going to heaven just because of her; his angel, who was flying away as he lay restlessly.

He sucked in a deep breath and let his eyes fall close once more, hoping there wouldn't be another terrible nightmare awaiting him.

He seen his angel again, but this time she was smiling. In her ripped skin tight jeans and classic white tee, she looked as though she could conquer anything. Her long blonde locks were kept down in waves cascading down to her mid-back, her icy blue eyes staring right at him. She was beautiful, and whomever disagreed with him would surely get a smack in the back of the head; of course no one would ever say such a thing to Ace Merrill's face. Holly was his world, and the whole town knew it. That's why he had kissed that damn whore in Irby's Billiards, just to keep that reputation.

One of the guys at the bar had yelled out: _'Holly's got ya whipped!'_ and with that the whore leaned in and Ace had taken her lips on his. The kiss had only been a thing to prove to who ever had yelled at him wrong; his reputation was at stake. The truth had hurt him when he knew the whole bar of Irbys could see the look on love in his eyes, because he was the bad boy. Never to settle down and never to end his spree of breaking innocent hearts. But truth was, he wasn't that heart breaker anymore.. He was just _John Ace Merrill_, trouble maker but defiantly not heart breaker. He just wants her back, he didn't want to be the Ace of hearts anymore. He just wanted to be with her again. He can feel the changes that Holly has made already.. He was crying over her, a girl. He hadn't cried over a woman since his mother had passed, and he vowed after her tragic death he never would again. But here he is, sulking in depression as he lay awake tonight, thoughts of her running through his mind once more.

She has him changed for good, or so _she_ thought.

_"When you find love Johnny boy, don't ever let it go. It only comes once in a life time.."_

A chill ran through his body as he remember the words his mother said years ago to the laughing little boy he used to be. Back than he was no heart breaker, but he knew that his mother could see that coming in his teenage years. He found it funny how she knew a lot of things; but some how she just knew things that he wouldn't have been able to guess for a million years.

He let his mind wander to that exact day when his mother spoke those words. It was long ago, but if he tried hard enough, he could remember. A lot of memory's of his deceased parents came like that, he had to strain to remember. But if he tried real hard, he could remember his past life with them.

* * *

_"I love you Holly." A 7 year old Johnny whispered into her ear as she smiled and kissed his check._

_"I love you too Johnny!" She exclaimed quietly as he enveloped her into a warm hug, never wanting to let the little girl out of his arms. Of course both of the children didn't know anything about love, nor were they looking for it in that point in time. But it seems as though it just came to the two best friends, as a bond was made on that very front lawn that evening. A bond that could never be broken._

_That night his mother was cleaning up the remains of dishes as Johnny strode into the kitchen, looking a lot like his father at that young age. His mother simply smiled and shook her head, remembering the sweet moment the two best friends shared on the front porch that evening. They would probley never remember it, but she would always cherish it within her thoughts and some day tell them when they were old enough to understand.. But for now for the future lovers sake, Johnny needed some words of advice. Just in case Annabelle wasn't there in the future to help her son through their already growing relationship._

_"When you find love Johnny boy, don't ever let it go. It only comes once in a life time.."_

_She nearly whispered to the young boy, as his head snapped up from the coloring he was doing at the table. A smile came on his lips as he murmured what sounded to be like a promise to himself; saying,_

_"I won't let Holly go."_

* * *

Ace was brought back to reality with a jolt of his mind, his memory was over but the tears had just began. It still didn't feel right for him to cry in general, but over a woman it felt very foreign. It scared him senseless to think he had broken a promise to himself, and more so his mother.

She had known the love that he and Holly had shared together, but never had she said anything to him; just watched. I guess there wasn't much she could say in a time of such immaturity for the two.. But still, she knew.

A sick feeling erupted in Ace's stomach as he thought about the past, and how good Holly really was for him. His _little sister_ even took a shining to her, and that's hard to come by since she's one of the smartest kids around. She was Ace's sister, she had to be.

She was the only girl who had stuck around when things got a little difficult in the relationship. She dealt with Ace's tough exterior instead of only using it as a label for a 'bad girl' name. She didn't need any help getting a bad name, she was a Chambers; if she was bad or not, her family still branded her with a rotten name from birth. An unfair curse that runs in her bloodline, something she is destined to change.

She was the only female Cobra in the gang, all because she was his best friend. She was the co-leader right next to her older brother Eyeball, and Ace's right hand woman. She wasn't like every other girl who dreamed of being a cobra, she actually lived up to the scar tattoo that Ace had refused to let her get.

_"Come on Ace! I ain't no pussy!"_

Her very pleas ran through his head as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. But still to no avail, she didn't get her scar tattoo; only one of Ace's old jean jackets with the word _"COBRA"_ written in black marker by the artist in the gang, Vince Desjardins. At the end of the day, that seemed good enough for Holly.

Of course her tough attitude and snappy comebacks had gotten her laughs from the Cobras all of that day, as she shot Ace down for not letting her get the tattoo done. Of course Ace was use to the attitude by now, and had just shook it off as Typical Holly Behavior. But after she seen that jacket, she had fallen in love; it was the jacket she was wearing when she entered the bar just hours ago..

_She must have me changed!_

He argued with himself as he rolled on his side, staring at the closed bedroom window. Ace was right, Holly has him changed, for the better. If only he could prove to her that the kiss never ment anything.. It was only to prove himself. If he could take it back, he would in an instant, just to have her laying here in this empty bed with him again.

* * *

_**Holly Chambers POV.**_

She gazed across her empty apartment while a cup of hot coffee rested on her thigh. Occasionally she would take slow sips of the burning liquid, savoring the taste of caffeine in her mouth as she tiredly drank in every detail of her apartment. It was about five thirty in the morning, and sleep was slowly setting in as she let the coffee mug slip from her finger tips and gently hit her bedside table.

She crawled into bed with only Ace Merrill left on her mind, and the home sickness she was starting to feel. It had only been a couple hours, but it had already felt like forever. It wasn't that hard finding a new apartment in Portland, it was a huge place, and the taxi driver had been a huge help. But even the big city lights made her miss Castle Rock and everything in it.. Even her ex, the heart breaker, Ace Merrill.

He had hurt her in ways that felt incurable. Holly had loved him, or so she had thought before the _whore_ came into her life. She hadn't meant to walk into anything, all she had been doing was meeting Ace at Irbys.. And she had to walk in on Ace kissing that girl.

_I'm glad I seen it when I did, at least I know now._

She thought with a sigh as she let her eyelids droop shut and the memory's of Ace Merrill and the brunette slowly fell away from her, and sleep over took her._  
_

* * *

Now laying in her newly made bed, her long blonde hair creating an angelic hallow around her entire head as she panted quietly. She had awoken from yet another nightmare about her past love, Ace Merrill. She hadn't been able to get any sleep since the big move from Castle Rock to Portland, only hours ago. Every time she closed her eyes she came face to face with her harsh reality; their entire relationship was a lie. It was hard to see in her mind since the relationship had started with a strong friendship, but maybe faith didn't want them to be anything other than friends.. Sadly.

She really believed that it was meant to be, even his family had liked her, and her family him. Despite both young adults having bad names around town, their families were still very close; only because of the strong friendship they were still holding. It hurt her so badly because Ace was truly her best friend and she never would have expected he would turn on her like he had.

She missed the old Ace.

She held back tears that threatened to flow from her opened eyes as she thought of her nightmare once more. Seeing the brunette kiss Ace only made her realize that he was out for grabs; any girl could put her paws on him and Holly couldn't do anything about it. She's just glad she left when she did so she wouldn't have to witness the new Mr. and Mrs. Merrill smooching together around town.

Realization had hit her, and if the brunette made him happy; if she could give him things that Holly couldn't, she understands. Maybe Ace just needed a change, but that was no excuse for cheating on her, they could have just broken up. But he is the Ace of hearts as everyone says, and maybe she should have listened to her girlfriends about what he was all about. She never should have trusted him for a relationship, it was sure to backfire like they had said.

_He's probley lying next to her right now, I wonder how he can do it._

She thought as a sick feeling erupted in the pit of her stomach; she actually did care if he was sleeping next to her or not. And if he was, she hopes she'll never ever find out. It would hurt to much to know the love of her life was sleeping with someone who wasn't her.

Daylight was now inching upon the tired 23 year old as she nestled close into her blankets, peering out of the closed bedroom window before letting her eyes droop shut one more; praying that nightmares would float away and for once she could get some sleep. A pillow was accidentally positioned in the spot where Ace would usually sleep, and her arms absentmindedly hugged the fabric to her body, wishing he would fill up the empty space in her bed as if it were all just a bad dream.


	2. Guardian Angel

_**Alexandra Merrill's POV.**_

It was the one month anniversary of Holly's departure from Castle Rock, and things seemed as though they were the same; but in the eyes of a young _Merrill_ girl things were anything but.

Alexandra Merrill's elbows dug rudely into the cushioned counter-top as a cooled milkshake was slide her way. She let her peach smeared lips find their way to the awaiting straw and sucked at the sweet drink happily, all the while reminiscing about the last few weeks; deciding weather or not to give her brothers _mistake_ a call. Usually befriending one of the Cobras was either off-limits or disgusting in its own way, but Alexandra couldn't help but miss those girly talks she would have with Holly while her brother was nowhere to be found.

She understood that her older brother was Ace Merrill, the biggest asshole in Castle Rock and possibly the rest of Oregon. And she _understood _that he shouldn't have a second chance at love, because his big ego and reputation was more than he could get over.. But she couldn't help but wonder if it was supposed to be like this, not having Holly here with Ace.

They seemed like an inseparable match at the time, but now everything is slowly falling apart.

_It_ _has fallen apart_, Alexandra thought to herself as she slurped at her milkshake, _everything_ _has fallen apart_.

A once over-joyed Ace Merrill sits alone moping in his room, instead of boosting cars and playing high-speed chicken like would normally be out doing. Now it's all left up to the Cobras to cause any trouble left around town; which happened to be a lot more if their scheming leader was involved.

Ace never comes out of his room, maybe only to use the bathroom once in awhile and to grab some food when he needed it. He wouldn't even make eye-contact with her or anyone else who happened to be in the house. She had even brought over her good friend Chris last night, just to test how depressed Ace really was. Chris Chambers just so happened to be Holly's kid brother and Ace's personal punching bag; but to her surprise nothing had happened. Ace just grabbed an apple pie from the refrigerator and went back into his room like nothing was going on.

**_His enemy was in his territory and he didn't do anything!?_**

Even Chris had noticed Ace's strange behavior, thinking for sure he would have pounced on him when he was given the chance. Usually Chris would have been scared to get a good beating from Ace, but he had promised Alexandra he would split before any serious damage was done. It's not like he wasn't use to it, Chris was Ace's first pick out of their small gang of 5 for someone to beat to a pulp.

_Chris really loves his sister to want to risk getting beaten up by Ace, _Alexandra smiled at the thought. Their weren't to many who hadn't taken a shining to Alexandra while she had been in their lives. She was real easy to love, that's something Ace had known for sure.

She defiantly had been Ace's mistake. No, that night was Ace's big mistake.. The night when his ego got in the way of everything going right.

* * *

**_Holly Chambers POV._**

_"Hello, what would you like this evening mam'?" _

Holly scribbled the elderly woman's order down furiously on the tiny pad of paper with a smile. This was her life now, taking orders from guest's at the tiny café, just to go home, pay the bills and have Ace Merrill re-enter her mind.

_Ace.._ An unexplained pang of emotion hit her deep inside as she rushed the woman's order to the kitchen at once. She still couldn't get that dreaded man out of her head. Even after he had broken her heart she still chose all the good memory's to think back on. How could she be so lovable after he had been so cruel and treated her like he had? It didn't make sense, and it probley never will to Holly; but to anyone else, that feeling was _love; _Something Holly cease to believe in after Ace Merrill.

But even if she didn't believe she loved him, she still couldn't forget him. It was obvious that she couldn't forget a man who had made such a huge impact on her life, as much as she would like to of course. Ace wasn't about to leave her mind and she knew it, so out of the best interest for the rest of her night she decided to play sick and retire for the night.

She still doesn't know how she made it to work this morning, it was their one month anniversary after all.

Being either her first real heartbreak, or her first real love; that complicated question was up to Ace Merrill to determine in time.. Time they will later wish they had to give back to one another.

* * *

_**Ace Merrill** **POV.**_

His body was once again slick with lukewarm sweat as he sat on his favorite bar stool, buying himself yet another anniversary gift. It was the one month anniversary of Holly Chambers' departure from the little town where he sat, and he had fancied celebrating the best way he knew how; forgetting her. His stupid idea of trying to drown her memory's hadn't been working for him, and he hadn't dared look at another woman. He seen how being with someone else played out the last time he had tried; a terrible heartbreak that he still wasn't over.

Ace Merrill's heart broken?

Many would laugh in your face until you brought them down to the local bar and showed them proof for their own eyes to absorb. Many people including Reginald Merrill, Ace's father's brother. His uncle, and the man he had worked for at his junk shop _The Emporium Galorium_ off and on throughout his teenage years.

_**Reginald Merrill** **POV.**_

Reginald watched his nephew drink away at the bar stool, reminding him of his own brother only 20 years ago. It brought great sadness to his life to see his young nephew, and the boy he raised to be drinking away the memories of his beloved Holly. Word got around town fast, and it wasn't long before Reginald knew about the disappearance of Holly and the reasons behind it all.

There had been many stories of why she had left, but only one he had truly believed. It came from the innocent mouth's of Christopher Chambers and Teddy Duchamp as they stopped into the old junk-shop to see if they could pick up anything for their prize tree house. Teddy had been the big mouth of the situation and had laughed his unique laugh at the rumors of a heart-broken 'Ace' Merrill, and Chris had shuddered at the thought of the town bullies cry's being his older sister's doings. Reginald wasn't a stupid man, he felt deep within his gut that if he stood by the gate a little longer he would be able to hear, and hear he did.

Holly had packed her things and left town because of John, who had let his ego get in the way of his pride and joy. They were at Irbys Billiards, one of John's many hangouts around town when some 'bimbo' had walked through the door, and _John_ being _Ace Merrill_, had kissed her. Holly just so happened to walk in on the scene, and left town without another word.

Reginald Merrill took another sip of tea as he watched his nephew, the boy he he had raised finish off the remains of yet another glass before gently slamming it on the bar once more. It took everything in the man not to curse down John Merrill, for both his ways and loosing Holly. Reginald truly liked Holly, she was the nicest girl John had ever brought around to his place; she was the _only_ girl he had brought around to his place. That little action in itself told Reginald that John really did love her, it wasn't only that, but the emotions built inside of the young mans eyes as he looked at her.

Reginald had only seen one man able to look at a woman with such desire the way John had looked at Holly, and that was with his brother, 20 years ago. He knew that his John was in love, and that Holly felt the same way.

Without another thought Reginald Merrill stood from his spot in the bar and began to walk towards his nephew. It was time he had a talk with John, a _long_ over do talk.

* * *

_**A/N: Another chapter completed! Now for the next chapter.. :)  
**_


	3. Forbidden Angel

**_Ace Merrill POV._**

Ace was so far gone in his own depression that he hadn't noticed the older Merrill take a seat on the bar stool next to him. He simply took another slow sip from his drink, letting his cold blue eyes graze the tattered television screen for the hundredth time tonight. Some old western was playing, Ace had seen it playing here a thousand times before while he sat with his boys and caused trouble in the tiny bar. Melvin, _The Mellow Tiger_'s owner, had rarely switched the tapes that played on a repetitious loop; nobody even watched the old television anyways. He had never really paid attention to what was happening unless he was really tipsy, but even then he had no interest in the plot. A lot like most of the regulars here at The Mellow Tiger.

"Gotta quarter?" A gruff voice asked from beside him. Ace hadn't even flinched, he just continued to drown into his drink as if nothing was said. Assuming it was a _greaser_ from out of town, begging for some money for his next drink Ace hadn't even turned to see who the voice was coming from. He was intent on finding out the plot of this movie once and for all, it was the best thing he had to do here at the pub tonight. He was completely focused on the movie screen, un-knowing that it was his father-figure sitting beside him.

Reginald sighed and placed a hand on his nephews shoulder, in which Ace spun around and came face to face with his Uncle. He looked up into the older Merrill's eyes and seen a flicker of what was caught to be '_pity_'. Usually this would anger the young man, he hated to be pitied on; but tonight, he didn't care anymore. If Holly wasn't by his side, than there was nothing to care about anymore. He would simply sit here and drink his cares away as she sat miles away in Portland, starting a new, all because of him. His friends were even a little pissed a him, not that they'd show it, but he knew they were. Who couldn't be? He had hurt Holly badly, and he was the reason for her leaving. None of the boys dare come to Ace's house and confront him about it, but he could see in Chris Chambers' eyes; if he was a little older and a little stronger he wouldn't mind trying his luck at beating Ace's ass.

_Fat chance,_ Ace thought as his familiar trademark smirk came upon his lips and his Uncle simply shook his head.

"What happened to you, _son_? What have you _done_ to yourself?" Reginald nearly whispered almost to himself as Ace's smirk whipped from his face at once, and a deep frown took over.

"I lost something that I'm never gonna be able to get back, that's what happened." Ace replied slowly, trying his best to clear his words so Reginald would have no idea how much he had actually drank. But there was no way of hiding it, and the Reginald almost laughed at him trying; so much like his younger brother.

"So I've heard." He replied quietly, breaking eye contact with his nephew and looked towards the wrinkled man behind the bar. He signaled for two more drinks, as Ace absently watched him, not denying the drink at all. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a couple bills and tossed them across the bar in which the man smiled and passed the two men their drinks. He left with a good tip, but Ace didn't mind; at least he did one good thing in the last twenty four hours.

"I was going to pay, _John_." Reginald sighed, but simply grinned at his nephews reply.

"I maybe off my rocker right about now, but I still have class, _Pop_." The older Merrill let a low chuckle escape his lips as he put a rude elbow on the bar and peered at his nephew.

_He even looks like him_, he thought with a grin as he watched Ace take a sip from his drink.

"So you lost something that you may not be able to get back than huh?" Reginald started once more, wishing to get on the topic of Holly. After all, her absence had hurt him as well; she was one of his loyal customers, and soon to be employee. She would drop down to the junk shop every now and than and help Pop Merrill with anything that needed to be done, and he had promised her a job ever since she was a little girl. She had worked for him one summer, but that seemed so long ago now that she was gone from the tiny town. He needed answer's, truthful ones.

Ace nodded and muttered a "Yeah" and took yet another sip, his attention now back on the television screen. Reginald knew he was going to have to play a little dumb with a tipsy Ace to get some answer's; he was an intelligent man, so it was more than a hard task to do.

"Can I help you find it?" Reginald asked childishly as he took a sip of his own drink. Looking towards Ace for any sign of confusion, before reaching across the counter and grabbing a toothpick; an old habit he had inherited from his brother.

Ace chuckled and shook his head, glancing from the television screen and back to his Uncle with a cocky grin. Reginald was use to Ace's cocky ways, he had raised him since he was 5 years old, when his parents had died in a tragic car crash. Ace didn't like talking about them much, neither did Reginald. It brought back old memory's, and usually the old man would break down in a river of tears; but not tonight. He promised himself he would stay strong and keep the promise he had made to Annabelle so many years ago.

_"I can see the love they have for one another; don't let them not notice it. True love only comes once in a life time, and those two kids love each other so much. I haven't seen anything like it in my entire life, and we may never see something like this again. __If I'm not there to do it, your the only remaining family member in Castle Rock and apart of John's life. Please make sure they realize their love for one another.. I don't want to see them in the same situation as your brother and I once were in.."_

His brother's wife's words rung throughout his mind on an endless loop as he looked at his nephew. He knew than what he had to do.

"You know you're mother loved you both very much, you and Holly." Reginald took a slow sip of his drink and watched Ace's reaction to Holly's name. He shuddered and turned towards his Uncle.

"I know." He stated coldly and smashed his drink down on the bar once more. The hurt in his eyes wasn't hard to notice as Ace looked anywhere but his Uncle's eyes. It hurt Reginald deeply to see his Nephew go through such a heart break, it gave him day-ja-vu, from the years his brother was going through the exact same thing. It was like watching a movie he had seen once before, and knowing the outcome of every scene. It scared him to see everything from last generation happening in this one as well. He needed to end the hurting; right now.

"You know, you remind me a lot of your old man right now." Reginald sighed and watched as Ace turned towards him with a blank look on his face. Reginald was begging for conversation, and Ace kept shrugging him off; but the truth was, Ace wanted him to continue.

"Almost the exact same thing your going through now happened to both your mother and father when they were your age. Your father was the town bad boy, and your mother had been the good girl coming from a rich catholic home." Reginald began, seeing Ace give an almost unrecognizable nod to continue.

"They were in love, but your father was a bad boy, not the ideal mate for your mothers kind. And to top it all off your father was a protestant, a whole different religion than your mother; making their love _forbidden_ anyways." Reginald continued, pausing for a moment before going on with his story.

"They had dated secretly for quite sometime, until one day your mothers parents had caught wind of _James_ and _Annabelle_'s relationship. Everything fell apart, and your mother was forced to leave town; praying that your father wouldn't find someone else while she was gone. She left for a year, than came back by her parents demand for a summer visit. She walked into Irby's, and found your father with another girl.. He could never get over Annabelle, but every girl was willing to make him try with her. Your father had found Lucy Carson, and dated her just for the convenience that she had had a house at the time; and he had to move out. There was no mutual love in their relationship, but your mother was broken.. And it was all just a big misunderstanding." Reginald trailed off, checking in on Ace's reaction to the weird yet comparable story.

Ace was watching his drink intently, noticing the pause in Reginald's story. His fingers were absent mindedly skimming the cool glass as he listened to the story, glancing up at Reginald and nodding to continue.

"Your not going to end off there are you?" Ace said it more as a pushed statement than a question. Reginald smiled at Ace's reaction to wanting to know more of his parents twisted past. So, he continued.

"Your mother fled town, promising never to return again. Just because she couldn't bear to be in the same town as James and his new girlfriend. James was heart broken also, he never thought he would ever see his beloved Annabelle again.. But he did, and he had lost her that quickly-" Reginald was suddenly cut off by his nephew, a guilty expression on his face.

"Yeah, but I'm not dad; I made a huge mistake.. I don't want to uphold my reputation anymore if it means I lose her." Ace was suddenly pouring out the entire story to his Uncle Pop Reginald, not holding back a single feeling or detail. He found it weird how all of a sudden he was being so open with someone; he usually held his feelings in. But the drink became liquid courage for his reality; and he spilled everything.

Reginald listened carefully, and never interrupted. His nephew's story sounded a lot like his own brothers, but he hadn't yet told Ace the ending. But he knew for sure that Ace was interested. While listening to his nephew, Reginald debated weather or not to wait until Ace sobered up to finish the story; but only god knows how much courage would be left in Ace then.

It was now that Reginald would be able to finish off the story, and stick to his poor mothers pleas to get the couple to recognize their love for each other. He had made a promise to Annabelle, that even he had wanted to keep. The Merrill's may have a dirty name around town, but that doesn't stop Reginald from keeping his word to anybody; especially his dead sister in law.

He was going to get Ace and Holly back together again, if it's the last thing that he does.


	4. Mother Angel

_**Alexandra Merrill POV.**_

"_What's cookin' good lookin_'?"

_Eyeball Chambers_ snaked an arm around Alexandra's waist as she went for the 8 ball to end the game, but missed terribly because of the man who pulled her closer to his body. She let a low sigh escape her lips as she scanned the small club for any sign of anyone who knew the duo, shaking her head at her lucky findings before turning towards her man.

"_Rich._. How many times do I have to tell you? Ace could be _anywhere_!" She scolded and slipped her slim form out of his grasp, returning the wooden billiard cue to it's rack in the corner. Eyeball simply chuckled and shook his head, all the while following his lady.

"Ace ain't here _sweet cheeks_, he's drinkin' his cares away at The Mellow Tiger. I seen his car parked in the lot as I was passin' by." Eyeball explained with his signature lop-sided grin as he watched Alexandra slip into a darkened booth in the corner; far from any of the regulars ear-shot.

"Yeah, but that means shit. You know how fast he can get here; and you never know if one of the Cobra's decide to show up." She replied as crossed her legs on top of the cleaned booth table, not caring who seen. This was a habit she had maintained from years ago, when watching a much older Holly Chambers' kick her feet up on the _Blue Point Diner_ table; right after the owner had sneered and called her a _'dirty Chambers kid'_. She always had looked up to Holly, it was a shame Ace had to do what he had done. Holly had been one of Alexandra's best friends, and the only girl she could actually talk to without everything being a huge fuss. She was the only one who had known about she and Eyeball's relationship; Holly was really the only woman Alexandra had actually trusted. She was more like a mother-figure to her than anything, having her mother pass away when she was just a baby girl and being raised by her single Uncle _Reginald Merrill._ Things weren't always easy, especially being the only girl in the house. But Holly was always there for her in times of need; she was the mother that Alexandra never had, and for that she would always be grateful.

Alexandra was still beyond angry at her brother for the little stunt he pulled with Holly. It hadn't only hurt Holly, but she as well. It felt like she was losing her mother again; and in a way she was.. Holly was her mother.

Feeling tears prick her icy blue eyes she turned her gaze towards the ground. She never usually cried about anything, but with Holly everything had changed. Holly had made such a huge impact on her life it was hard to forget about so quickly. Ace was hurting too, he hadn't even come out of his room since she had left; only tonight, to go drink his cares away at The Mellow Tiger.

Everything had went from so great to so bad in a single moment, all because of her brother's stupid mistake. She had tried showing Ace her anger through slamming doors and swearing loudly, but nothing would make that bedroom door open.. Not even her good friend Christopher Chambers's arrival to their home.

Ace had really loved Holly, and it wasn't hard to tell she had loved him too. It also wasn't hard to tell it was Ace's huge ego that had gotten in the way of everything; even if it was just a kiss, that was still something in the eyes of a lover. It was sad to even think about, but Alexandra had held everything back until now.

Cobra's _never_ cried.

But Alexandra _did_.

"What's wrong, baby?" Eyeball murmured as he jumped from his spot on the oppisite side of the booth, to hers. He wrapped his strong arms around her softly sobbing form, and hugged her against him gently. She welcomed his arms around her, not caring who had seen them together. She really needed to let everything out; and in a way, she felt better than Ace. Just because she did something that he would never be able to do.

_Show his emotions._

**_Ace Merrill POV._**

Ace had finished his story, leaving the two men in silence as he drank the rest of his drink in a daze. It still scared him how emotional he had gotten with his Uncle, never before had he felt that he could share emotions like that with a man and not be considered a pussy. He wasn't use to pouring his heart out to someone, it just hadn't come natural to the young man. But now he was having a slight change of heart about the whole situation.

_Maybe problems were made to be dealt with someone other than your self.. But maybe it's just the drinks going to my head.._

Ace thought inwardly, taking a cigarette from his jeans pocket and lighting the end.

_Maybe it's just the drinks.._

And that's what he had decided to blame it on; the drinks.

_**Reginald Merrill POV.**_

Reginald watched his nephew with ease as he inhaled each drag with care. It wasn't often Reginald got to see the younger Merrill, the two had worked very often. Reginald at his _bone yard_, and Ace as a _macanic_. Alexandra had a job at the _Blue Point Diner _as a waitress, putting her out of the house very often as well.

Both children had their age to do whatever they wanted in life. They were both old enough to move out of the house, but they still chose to stay with Reginald; which warmed the old mans heart. He had tried his best to raise the two youngsters the best he could, for Annabelle and his brother James.

_I must have done something right, _he thought to himself, _they still want to live at home._

A smile formed on the older Merrill's lips as he watched Ace doubt the cigarette in an ashtray mounted onto the wooden bar. It was probley best those things were nailed on, those hoodlums would try an steal anything they could get their paws on; even his own nephew Ace, who had developed quite the reputation around town. Not like he hadn't had one from birth, just like every other Merrill; something he and Holly bonded over. Dirty family names.

"Why are you lookin' at me like that Pop?" Ace questioned innocently as he exhaled the last of the built up smoke in his throat. It was a simple question, but Reginald found it very hard to awnser. He knew he had some sort of look on his face to be questioned by Ace; but what look exactly?

"I just haven't seen you in awhile my boy, you sure are like your old man. I can tell ya that." Reginald replied with pride, now expressing his own feelings to his nephew. A smile tugged at the corners of Ace's lips as he looked at his Uncle and nodded slightly.

"I can't really remember, ya know. But I can remember ma's blonde hair.. Alex's got it, she looks a lot like her, don't she?" Ace asked quietly, sounding more like an interested child than the feared Cobra leader.

_If only Eyeball and the boys could see me know._

He thought with a inward sigh;

_what extremes you go to just to protect your manhood._

"Yes, Alex looks _exactly_ like your mother. And you, your father."

There was a moment of silence between the two, and suddenly Reginald got a fantastic idea. This was his chance to bring Holly back into the conversation; and keep his promise to Annabelle.

"And do you know who Holly looks like?" Reginald questioned as Ace's blonde head snapped at the sudden realization that Holly's name was spoken. Reginald let a trademark Merrill smirk take over his lips as he spoke the words that shocked Ace the very most.

"_The love of your life_."


	5. Drunken Angel

_**Ace Merrill POV.**_

Ace sat dumbfounded at the bar as he looked into the eyes of an older and much more wiser Merrill. He hadn't expected the older mans words, they had hit him so hard; but they were so _true_. It wasn't the first time that night that Ace had confessed his undying love for Holly, but those were just words. He use to tell all of his girls of Castle Rock he loved them. But with Holly, he had actually ment it. He knew he had, and so did his Uncle Pop.

_**Reginald** **Merrill POV.**_

Everything was falling into place as Ace sat with a dumb expression on his face, but his eyes knowingly shone letting the older Merrill know he spoke the truth. It's not everyday love comes a long, and Annabelle was right; he had witnessed the duo's love from day one when they were crawling around in diapers on the living room floor. All the while he, his brother, Annabelle, and the Chambers's watched the babies with ease.

_Those were the good old days, when everything was much easier than it was now._

Reginald sighed and finished off his drink, ordering two more for the men. Ace hadn't offered to pay this time, he had been so intent on that old television screen it made Reginald want to laugh out loud. That was often a '_drunk_' test for he and his friends in their youth; which ever man was intent on learning the plot after a few drinks was the man who would surely fall to the floor first.

Ace was surely feeling tipsy now, if it wasn't for him sitting on that bar stool he would have been asleep somewhere by now.

_Poor kid, he's heartbroken._

Reginald thought before continueing on with his story, praying to the god above that Ace would remember his words in the morning. It would be hell having to go through this story again, it hurts to remember his deceased brother and sister-in-law; let alone tell their story.

"You _love_ Holly, I can tell. I haven't seen two people look at each other the way you and Holly have growing up. Your mother had told me she wanted me to make sure you realized that you loved her before you had a chance to make a big mistake like she and your father had."

Reginald sipped his drink and watched Ace contemplate his words carefully before anwsering. It hadn't come to Ace as a big surprise that his mother had tried to set things up; she had been making hints for his entire childhood, while he'd gotten the chance to know her. But the story wasn't done, Reginald had more to tell?

The ending.

"The same mistake my mother and father had made?" Ace asked quietly while taking yet another sip of his drink. Reginald had noticed he had slowed down some since they had started conversation, but none the less his glass was still empting quite quickly.

"Yes, the same mistake they had made." Reginald agreed, inhaling deeply before starting his story.

"I already told you about how your mother had walked in on your father with another woman, and how she fled town promising never to return.. Well, after she left town, she went for Chamberlain this time, finding an apartment and starting a brand new life for herself; forgetting everything about her past. James was heartbroken, and so was she.. But she remained in Chamberlain, and James remained in Castle Rock." Reginald watched as Ace listened intently, making thumb prints a long the glass absentmindedly. Reginald knew he was listening to every word he was saying; he could simply tell by the concentrated look on Ace's face.

"So, a couple months went by and your father fell into a deep depression; leaving the woman he was with and finding his way into my home. I watched him drink his memories away, desparettely trying to forget about the love of his life.. But to no avail, he finally asked me for help. We saved up enough money to send your father to Chameberlain, in which something special had happened and the love sparked once more.. He had proved his love for your mother, and about a year after that, they were married with their first child."

Reginald ended his story with Ace being born as a happy, healthy baby boy; but Ace's thoughts were still weaved in the thought of his parent's situation being so much like his own.. So much it scared him. The day-va-vu must be weird for his uncle, but wasn't about to spend all of his thinking moments on that right now. Only one thing was on his mind; his fathers plan.

He was going to get his Holly back, by going to Portland and proving his love for her.

_**Holly Chambers POV.**_

Holly Chambers sat at the edge of her bathtub with a fluffy towel wrapped around her naked body as her feet slid into the water. In one hand she held a wine glass of alochol, while in the other a cheap romance novel.

She might not have been turning into the house wife she swore she never would be, but she was deffinatly becoming that depressed single lady; the kind she and Ace use to make fun of. If the Cobras could see her now, they would laugh in her face and tell her to _get a fuckin' life_.

_Alexandra would tell them to knock it off, that I was a broad and this was normal, and Eyeball would give her a quick wink when nobody was looking. Billy and Charlie would be going through the novel, reading random parts from random pages out loud, all the while laughing. Fuzzy and Jack would be raiding my fridge, passing out cherry cokes and choclate bars; cracking a joke about depressed woman needing choclate to survive. Vince would be ordering a pizza, all the while glaring at Billy and Charlie, calling them homo's for even being interested in that crap._

_And Ace?_

_Ace would be sitting at my side, arm around me, body pulled close; asking me what the hell I was doing with my life._

_All eyes on me and my stupid romance novel, drinking my friday night away_..

Perfect one month anniversary right? She thought so, as she took her first sip of the night, savoring the taste of memories as she turned on her side, peering at a shampoo bottle, a dumb smile on her face.

The Cobras had always been her friends, but somehow now they seemed more like family to her now. She remembered all of the times she and Eyeball would show up at one of their houses with no more than their little brother in tow, hoping to be able to stay the night; because of their crazy adult at home.

Ace would most likely be the Cobra of choice, since he was just down the road and their closest friend. But if that never worked out, and he wasn't home, they would go to another Cobra's home. But whatever happened, they would always find a place to stay. Even if the Cobras weren't fond of Chris, this still took him in like he was their own because of the love Holly had for him. It wasn't a joke anymore when the Cobras's weren't the ones beating on Chris; they really liked the kid, but they all had a reputation to uphold, and there wasn't a lot of kids in Castle Rock to hit without being thrown in the can. Not that the fuzz would care to much anyways, expessially if it was a Chambers.. They were pretty lax when it came to teenagers and young adults, having more important things to attend too; like getting home to their families.

But over the years of spending so much time with her friends, Holly knew that they were her real family. With a greiving father at home, trying his best to drink his wife's memories away; things weren't always great in the Chambers household.. But the Cobra's had always made her life a little better.

They made her homelife seem badass, by telling her how '_tough_' it was to live in such a _rough _envoriment as hers. They helped her live up to her bad reputation, knowing she couldn't help it either way. Even if she didn't do something wrong, she and her brothers were always the first ones to be blamed. She was a dirty Chambers kid, and they all knew she would never be able to prove other wise.

Unless of course she found a way to escape the tiny town that acted so much like a trap to her. But their was always going to be doubt in everyones eyes as they told her she _could_ do it. Not that their words would stop her, she was intent on leaving; and taking Chris with her too.

She had promised Chris a long time ago that when she escaped Castle Rock, she would take him with her too. Eyeball would have been a part of the deal too, but he had been planning on staying in the small town; he never seen any hope like Chris and Holly had. He was old enough to make his own desicions now, but Chris was really still a child in the eyes of everyone else. He was much more mature than he let on, half of the reason being his rough up bringing.

_I'm glad he's smart_.

Holly thought with a smile as she took a sip of her drink.

She had told Chris right before she had left Castle Rock that she would come back for him; no matter what, she would come back to get him. She had promised to get him out too, and as soon as she could get on her feet in Portland; she would. They had a plan, and that was something Holly would stick too.

The Chambers family might not have had much, but they had love for one another. No matter how rough things got at home; they knew that they would always be there for eachother. Holly knew she would have to go back and get Chris as soon as she could; signing the adoption papers she had gotten from the court house in Chamberlain, and taking Chris as her legal son.

_This would all happen so soon.._

She thought to herself as she remembered the very night those adoption papers were recived.. And right than, she knew that the Cobra's would _always _Stand by her.


	6. Adoption Angel

**_Holly's memory:_**

_A tattered Holly Chambers sat in the passenger seat of Ace's dusty convertible, her hand clutching her jeaned thigh as the car sped down the darkened highway. The duo was on their way to the Chamberlain courthouse to receive adoption papers for Holly's kid brother Christopher; it was only another couple of months and she would become legal age to be his one and only guardian. She wanted to get her own house as soon as she turned 21, all the while going through the adoption process. Chris had been promised a large bedroom, and no worries. He could rest his head and go to sleep in comfort without having to worry about interrupting._

_His older sister had always acted as a mother to him, needless to say it wouldn't be a big change for him. She and Richard were always the adults who took care of their younger brother; Ace sometimes even taking the time to have a decent conversation with him. He had always acted as if he hated the young Chambers boy, but in reality there was nothing wrong with Chris. He was just at the wrong places at the wrong time, picking up for the ones who were usually the object of their bullying._

_He had always loved to keep the peace, since he had a rough time at home and endured violence on a regular basis. That's the reason why Ace wouldn't bother the kid; but he couldn't back out in front of the Cobras if Chris had gotten in the way of doing business. It would be pussy, and Ace was no pussy._

_"I can't wait until I turn 21.." Holly nearly whispered as she raked a hand through her blonde hair, looking to her worn high tops for comfort. She was truly embarrassed that Ace had to see her like this now, in her worst. But she was thankful that he was always there to help her family; the Cobras as well. Her brothers were sleeping at Vince's for the night. They had chosen one of the only Cobras that lived on the outskirts of town, the closest to the highway so they wouldn't have to make a big detour on their way home._

_They were already extremely tired, they didn't need to make any extra trips that weren't necessary._

_"Another couple months." Ace sighed and let left hand fall from the wheel, landing on his lap and staying there._

_Tonight Holly really had showed him that she was responsible.. She wasn't joking when she had promised her younger brother that she would adopt him and take him away from his misery._

* * *

_**Ace Merrill POV.**_

Ace didn't know what to do.

He was torn between getting up and leaving Castle Rock or simply just calling Holly and telling her the way he had felt. He knew that it would take much more than a simple phone call to get her to come back in his arms again, but that's all his drunken mind could process at the moment. It would seem stupid to even consider if he were sober, but tonight the alcohol acted as liquid courage.

"I have to go get her, Pop." Ace whispered seemingly to himself as he drank the remains of his drink. He didn't know what to do anymore; he was lost, waiting to be found. The only thing he could think of was going to get his Angel.

"Not tonight, my boy..Tomorrow when you can think straight, Than maybe you can figure out what you really want." Reginald replied while finishing up his drink. It was time to get the poor boy home again, he was in need of some major rest if he was really considering going to get Holly in the morning. Reginald knew his nephew, and he knew just as well as Ace did that Ace was crazy enough to do it. He would go to Portland just to get the love of his life back; the same way his father had gotten his mother to return to him.

It's funny sometimes how history repeats itself.

Reginald thought to his self all the while looking around the room for a phone.

"I know what I want.. And I want _Holly_." Ace looked deep into his Uncle's eyes, feeling like a mere child again. Reginald knew than it was _defiantly_ time to go home.

So without another word he walked across the room to the phone and called a taxi.

* * *

_**Holly Chambers POV.**_

Her eyes had began to droop as she read the last chapter of her novel, laying on her stomach, the empty glass sitting on her bedside table. The words had become blurred by the tears that brimmed her eyes, unable to get The Cobras fine deeds out of her mind. It wasn't only the gang who had helped her that night, by comforting her brothers; but Ace as well. He was the one who had kept his long time promise and drove her to Chamberlain to get the adoption papers that she had tricked her drunken father into signing a year ago.

Just turning 21 two months ago, she was still struggling getting herself situated; let alone an extra room for Chris. Though she would keep her promise, and even if it took a couple months she would be with him again. There was no way she would abandon him like her mother had done years ago.

_Mom.._

Holly thought bitterly as she thought back to the back story that her father had one night spilled, a long with an ocean of salty tears. Usually she would never have believed a word that came out of the old mans mouth, but that night she had no other choice but to believe him; because she knew somewhere, deep down, his words were nothing but the truth. Besides, she had heard similar stories around town for quite sometime, so there must have been some truth behind it.

Her mother had roamed through out the whole country, only than seeking comfort in a small town that was Castle Rock, Oregon. She was the new girl, and had stopped by the pool hall for a couple of drinks where Jimmy and his buddies were playing Billiards. Somehow, they had gotten together and ended up staying in Castle Rock; getting a house together, marrying, and having a couple kids.

Susan had always wanted more than Jimmy could give. He had worked at the lumbar yard for sometime, making good money and tending to his family; but Susan wanted something more.. Something unexplainable that Jimmy couldn't give. She wanted a younger man, so she had found a _hippie_ who had found his way into Castle Rock and ran away with him. Leaving everything behind for Jimmy to take care of.

The man was heartbroken, and has been ever since.

She would never do that to Chris; she wouldn't do that to anyone. She would never leave like her mother had left her father; not if she was in the _wrong_. She had left Castle Rock because she was in the_ right_, Ace had tossed their love away; not her.

But she still wished endlessly for him.. Wanting to have a love story that would last until the end of time. Maybe it was just those cheap romance novels getting inside of her head, but she could feel it; she knew she loved him.

Thinking of her parents mistakes made her yearn for Ace's love even more.

Wanting to prove that a Chambers is capable of _love_, and not just _lust_.


	7. Hangover Angel

_**Ace Merrill POV.**_

The next morning had felt much worst than the night before as he reached for a pair of dark shaded sunglasses from his beside table. His head was aching worst than his heart as he groaned at nothing in particular and rolled to his side, coming face to face with none-other than _Mrs. Mariyln Monroe._

His heart dropped dramatically.

The beauty was plastered on his wall wearing nothing more than a nearly see through black dress and a _James Dean_ style trench coat wrapped around her. It was your classic nearly naked Mariyln poster that most guys had on their walls; thinking it was '_manly_' to have a sexy broad on your wall. Ace included, loving the way the model possed just for him. Like any guy, he longed to have a girl like Marilyn; and he did, but he had let his perfect Mariyln slip away.

No guy would _ever _let her slip away from them, she was too good, too beautiful; he was crazy!

_Holly.._

He swallowed hard and let a shiver run down his spine. He couldn't understand why every little thing reminded him of her; it was confusing, but it was love.

He couldn't move on, and he knew he would never be able to unless she was back in his arms again.

**_Holly Chambers POV._**

She had woken up the next morning with a splitting headache and aching heart. Her stomach had urched and she ran to the toliet, letting her body empty the contents of her stomach all on it's own. Right than she had silently made a vow to herself never to touch another drop of alochol again, not even a glass of wine at thanksgiving.

The feeling was gross and disgusting, but the alochol had helped her forget, even just for a little while. It was nice for a night, but never again, not in her deepest sorrow would she let herself touch the drink again.

Holly knew how stupid it was, trying to drink away the memories of a past love. Her father had been doing it ever since her mother had vanished; thinking that was the only way he could forget. She felt yet another sick feeling as she raised her head from the toliet, shivering at the thought of turning out as the stereotypical Chambers.

_I won't.. _

She promised herself, letting a smile come upon her lips just before her head went into the toliet once more.

_**Reginald Merrill POV.**_

Reginald had had his fair share of drinking in his youth like any other grown man, but even to this day the headache was harsh. Hangover's made him feel as though he were the summer of 1959's Ray Brower; hit by a train and left alone to deal with it.

There was really no cure that he could think of for this hangover so he simply got out of bed and began making breakfast for his neice and nephew. If there was one thing he loved other than his job, it was cooking. It seemed to help for awhile, making him forget about his headache and the thoughts of his de-parted sister-in-laws words.

_"If I'm not there to do it, your the only remaining family member in Castle Rock and apart of John's life. Please make sure they realize their love for one another.. I don't want to see them in the same situation as your brother and I once were in.."_


	8. Communication Angel

_**Ace Merrill POV.**_

Ace found himself sitting at the kitchen table with his sister on the left side of him and his Uncle Pop on the right. He ate quickly, not liking the feeling of being around human beings in this time of depression. He could still remember the hazy memories of the conversation he and his Uncle had had the night before; and it embarrassed him how he had let his guard down.

_Ace Merrill never let's his guard down.. Letting your guard down always leads to getting hurt._

The young man sighed into his food knowing that Holly had made him _temporally_ take his guard down. She had known him as _Johnny Merrill_ when they were alone, and _Ace_ when they were out. Not to many people could bring _Johnny_ out of _Ace,_ but she had been able to do so without even trying. He had known she had something special, if she didn't, he would be able to get her off of his mind.

A clatter of silverware hit the plates as Ace angrily took himself from the table; Holly burning into his thoughts. He wanted to be one person and one person only; he wanted to be tough _Ace Merrill_ who stole Blue Jesus's and took random's up to make-out point. He wanted to be feared in the eyes of innocence, but deep down her knew he was two different people.

Ace and Johnny were two_ different_ men, living in _one_ body.

_**Reginald Merrill POV.**_

Reginald watched Ace drop his silverware and storm into his room, leaving both he and his younger sister to eat breakfast alone for the remaining hours before work. It had hurt him to see that Ace was struggling with himself, losing a battle Reginald knew he could not win. He was losing his faith in himself by not being able to own up to his emotions. He needed to do what was right for once in his life, but Ace Merrill wouldn't let him.

The _Johnny_ that _he_, his little sister _Alexandra_, and _Holly_ had known is struggling to break free from Ace's hard shell.. Reginald could see it in his nephew's eyes that he was utterly confused and just wanted to be Johnny for once in his life.

He just wants to be John Merrill again..

Reginald thought as he finished up his cup of tea and went to work. He would figure out what he would do about his nephew when he got home from the bone yard, at least than he may have an idea.

**_Holly Chambers POV._**

After losing all of the contents of her stomach, making a fresh breakfast seemed like a good idea to the young woman as she began to fry up some eggs. She had finally gained the courage to move from her place on her bed and do something with her day off, starting with a fresh breakfast to fill her empty stomach.

Holly sighed as she flipped the eggs, trying her best to push Ace and Castle Rock out of her mind for the remainder of the day. But every time he was always vanished, he would appear again, and so would the Cobras.

_I wonder if they miss me.._

She thought with a small smile and tears in her eyes as she dropped the egg onto the plate. The Cobras who have been through everything with her, her family, her brothers, would they miss her?

_Probley not.._

She thought with a sigh as she placed a piece of buttered toast on the edge of her plate and began to make her way to the table.

_But a call home wouldn't be doing any wrong right? _

She decided that she would call home after breakfast, just to make sure that everybody was doing okay.. And to see if they missed her at all.

_**Eyeball Chambers POV.**_

The phone rang suddenly as Eyeball Chambers jumped to his feet and hurried to the reciver. He hoped and prayed that it was Holly, but he knew that it most likely wasn't with his luck.. A Chambers kid never has good luck, something he's learned years ago.

"_Hello?_" The older Chambers boy asked as he listened intently to a voice that made him sigh, his hope had vanished for it to be Holly at all.

"_Hey Eyeball, wanna meet at the Blue Point in five? All the guys are gonna be there, we're all having burgers for breakfast man!_" An over exited Charlie Hogan nearly shouted into the receiver, as Eyeball sighed and stiffled a unique laugh. He nodded to himself.

"_Yeah, I'll be down in five, and Hogan?_" Eyeball asked with a grin on his face, knowing that Charlie Hogan would fall right into his trap.

"_Yeah?_" Charlie questioned, a grin exploded on Eyeballs' face as he answered.

"_If you get exited over burgers for breakfast, you need to get laid._" And with that, he slammed down the phone; leaving a speechless virgin on the other end.

Eyeball laughed at his own joke as he began to walk out of the room, heading towards the front door when once again the phone rang. Eyeball swore to himself, thinking it was Charlie again looking to say some comeback that he actually thought was good.

He rushed into the room and grabbed the phone, opening his mouth to snap an even better_ virgin_ comeback at Hogan when a female voice erupted in his ears making his stomach flip.

"_Hey Ritchie_"

It was Holly.


	9. Dream Angel

_**Eyeball Chambers/Holly Chambers POV.**_

"_Holly!?_" Eyeball exclaimed breathlessly as he took a seat on the edge of the sofa. A lot like Ace Merrill himself Eyeball had grown tough to the situation, denying any true feeling that had tried it's best to shine through. Too him it made it easier to cope with yet another mother-like-woman leaving his life, when in reality he was falling apart. Holly had been he and Chris's mother figure, and now that she had vanished without a trace, Eyeball had assumed she was never coming home; let alone contacting them again.

He had thought for once in his life that Holly was going to be exactly like their mother, leaving the Chambers' family high and dry. But she wasn't, and he should have known that from day one when she escaped Castle Rock. It was something she had always wanted to do, it was her dream ever since she was old enough to realize the Chambers kids were shunned and looked down upon.

Eyeball sighed inwardly.

He shouldn't have even thought like that, Holly left Castle Rock for a reason that left him angered towards Ace Merrill; but truly she was living her dream, and he should be happy for her. And he was, but that didn't mean his heart wasn't breaking. Chambers kids have feelings too, not a lot of people knew that.

_Sometimes you gotta break some hearts to live your dreams.._

Eyeball thought with a smile as he listened into the receiver, a satisfyed feeling set in his gut: that his sister was different.

_I knew she was different.. She just had to prove it._

Eyeball grinned and bit his bottom lip nervously, a habit all Chambers kids seemed to inherit.

"Yeah, it's me Ritchie.. How are you?" She replied quietly, making Eyeball roll his eyes at her words. _How are you? _The duo hadn't spoken in about a month and all she had to say was _how are you_? It hurt him that they were so foreign to each other that small talk was needed, it scared him that things would never be the same.. _What if they weren't? _He shuddered at the thought.

"I'm good.. How about _you_?" He questioned, placing emphasis on the '_you_'; wanting to know all of the details about his little sisters new life; her dream. And so Holly began to explain everything, knowing her brother was very interested in everything she was saying. He always had been, he was always her father figure.

Growing up without a stable father and a mother who had split years ago, Holly grew accustom to Eyeball being the father figure of the family; while she acted as the mother. It was a team effort, but they helped eachother through the rough spots, giving Chris both parents.. Or the best they could come up with.

All they had was each other, and they knew it. The situation were Eyeball assumed Holly would never come back was heartbreaking, since it had been a team effort for so long. And than, she had left him to fend for himself and Chris; that in itself was terrible. But they understood why she couldn't stay, she knew they did; but there wasn't a day go by she didn't feel hurt by her actions. She felt so conceited for leaving the boys alone for her own selfish reasons when really she should have sucked it up and stayed in Castle Rock. But the hurt was to much, Ace had really been the love of her life; and she knew that bad things would come out of staying in that town. So she left, which seemed like the respsonible thing to do at the time, but looking back on it now, maybe it wasn't the best descion. She couldn't cope her problems so she ran away instead of facing her them, like mother like daughter.

_But at least I kept contact.._

Holly thought bitterly as her eyes filled with heated tears. She hated to be compared to a woman she despised, and there was nothing worst than knowing she was right, it was true. Everything she had prayed was false turned out to be true in the long run. Faith had a weird way of working, and Holly for one didn't understand it one bit; espessially when it hurts you to no end.

".. And so, that's my new life." Holly finished with an intake of breath, leaving Eyeball to repsond. He was dumb-founded at first with everything she had going on in a one month time frame. A job, an apartment.. Everything seemed so unreal, but it _was_ real; it was now Holly's everyday life.

"That's great Holly.." Eyeball smiled to himself, trying his best to sound proud of his baby sister and her achievements. But it was so hard when you felt so heart broken.

_Stay strong.._ He told himself, _Stay strong and you never get hurt._.

It was too late though, he was already hurt to the extent where only Holly could repair him. He needed his mother-figures loving embrace to pick up the peices of his shattered heart, nobody but Holly could do that. Not even Alexandra, who happened to be the love of his life. The night Holly had left she took a peice of his heart with her to Portland, and now the jagged peices didn't fit. It hurt, it hurt him alot; and quite frankly, being tough was getting him know where at the moment. So he finally let his feeling shine through, though he still kept a smile on for Holly. Anything for his baby sister.

"Well, our father hasn't been coming home since you left. As much as everybody tells him at the bar it isn't his fault, he thinks it is.. I think they gave up long ago according to _Milo Pressman_, though they would never say a word about Ace, cause' they knew he would go on a mean streak." Holly's eyebrows were knit together in concetration as she listened to Eyeball, picking out every detail and making sure it all fit together. She trusted him to tell the truth, but to keep on the safe side and give her a peice of mind she paid extra attention; just to be on the safe side of things.

"He thinks it's his fault cause' another woman left his life, his daughter none the less; he doesn't understand.. And in my opion that's a good thing. He doesn't come home anymore, he's spendin' his nights with the drunken whore who lives ontop of bar; so Chris and I have escaped his wrath for now.. I honestly don't think he's coming home; and even if he did, I'm old enough now, you got nothing to worry about. But enough of that bullshit.." Holly smiled at her older brothers words. He always knew how to make light of the situation, even if it was as horrid as descibed. She knew he could handle anything that came his way, though she still worried. She knew he would watch out for Chris though, he was good like that; he always had been.

"Chris is doing fine, finally cleaning up his room like you always asked him; though he misses you a lot. Told me a couple days ago when he had stomach pains he wished you were there to draw circles on his back; he misses you a lot. You were his idol." Holly was now feeling tears in her eyes. Chris was doing good, and finally getting the responsibly she had always been trying to teach him. She missed him too, she missed the both of them; not to mention the cobras.

"And the Cobras, we all miss you. The crime rate in Castle Rock has been on a down low since you left, and for that the sherrif is mighty thankful; but it's boring as fuck here now.. Ace is sulking in his room like a baby who lost it's favourite toy.."

_He did lose his favoruite toy.._

Holly thought with a shake of her head, pursing her lips and wrapping the telephone cord around her finger absentmindedly.

_He was sulking in his room? Why? Couldn't be over me?_

_"_Yeah, he's heartbroken for real. Haven't seen him since you stepped foot out of Irby's that night; Alex told me he hardly comes out of his room, let alone talks to anyone.. He's probley lucky, considering I'd get him and nobody would be holding me back." Eyeball finished with a sigh, clenching his fist's at the thought of getting a peice of Ace Merrill.

_He better leave that switch blade at home.._ Eyeball thought angerly, _Nobody stabs their best friend.. Espesially when you deserve one hell-of-a beatin'._

__The was a moment of silence between the duo as they both contemplated their next conversation move, feeling nervous about saying the wrong thing to each other. Soon it was dead silence between the phone line, so Eyeball decided to be a man and break it.

"Ace is really torn up.. And as much as I hate to say this.. You should call em', for real, you should." Holly was taken back by his sudden blunt statement, but soon began to realize that he was actually right. Calling Ace would face her demons, and as much as she hated to admit it; she wanted to talk to him. She wanted to hear the sound of his voice, she missed him..

And she would be pussy if she didn't call him, espessially after pulling the stunt she did and leaving Castle Rock.. And now talking to Eyeball, she wouldn't mind listening to his heart broken voice, just to know it's true. She hoped he was really as heart broken as he was, it would be nice to be able to make him feel as worthless as he had her.

_It's not impossible.._

"Okay." She whispered into the phone, her voice barley audible. Eyeball let his eyes slip shut before he took a deep breath and nodded to himself. He was doing the right thing; if it had been he and Alex in a fight he knew Ace would have done the same for him. He may feel like beating the living shit out of the guy, but they were still best friends; and he had made his sister happy.

_And he had made her sad too.._

Eyeball rolled his eyes, pushing those angered thoughts to the back of his minds as he finally responded to his little sister.

"Promise?"

_Oh god.. Am I really gonna-? Do I have the heart to-?_

"Promise." Holly replied without another thought.

_What did I just get myself into..?_


	10. Dumb-Founded Angel

_**Holly Chambers**** POV.**_

After another half an hour of casual catching up and conversating, Holly and Eyeball hung up and went on with their day's; promising each other to call back soon. Chris hadn't been home, he was gone to the treehouse with his best friends, so Holly still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him. The next call Eyeball promised to make sure he was home, but until than he would tell the younger Chambers' boy his mother-figure loved and missed him so much. It seemed mushy for a Cobra, but Eyeball seemingly didn't mind saying that to Chris for Holly, he knew it would make his little brother feel better than he had before he had recived those words; so for that he would.

Holly sat at her kitchen table, chewing on an apple and flipping through a trashy magazine. She was trying to keep her mind from roaming back to Ace Merrill, and how much she truely wanted to have a conversation with him. Too hear the sound of his voice.. To hear the emotion breaking through his tone. It was than she would know exactly where they stood, and if _she_ was sleeping next to him.

Closing her eyes she gripped the edge of the magazine in utter terror and curiousity, wondering endlessly if Richie had been right.

_What if he was heartbroken?_

She asked herself with a sigh, biting her lip nervously as she reached for the phone than let her arm drop again.

_No.. Not now.. I can't-_

_**Ace Merrill POV.**_

Breathing heavily he peered across the room at the now broken picure laying lifelessly on the hard wood floor. The picture was split in the center, separtaing his lips from her cheek; creating more anger from deep within him.

Thats when the phone rang. The sound echoed throughout the house, leaving a paralized Ace Merrill standing in middle of his room, unable to move.

_Fuck it, probley only Hogan anyways.._

He thought to himself, collasping onto his bed in a heap; obviously going back into hibernation once more.

_**Alexandra Merrill POV.**_

Alex found herself nearly through the front door when a picture smashed and the phone began to ring merely seconds later. Confusion ran through her body, debating weather not to check on her brother of awnser the call; avoiding drama she ran across the room towards the phone.

"Hello?" She asked in an nervous tone, looking done the hall to where her brothers door lay; broken glass hidden somewhere inside of the room. She dismissed it for a moment while the voice awnsered back, leaving the first dumbfounded Merrill of the day.

"Alex?"

The young girl froze, her heart pounding her chest.. Ace would never believe this, it was really her.

"Holly?"

_Holy shit!_


	11. Fearful Angel

_**Holly Chambers**/** Alexandra Merrill POV.**_

Sighing inwardly, Holly and Alexandra began to switch stories casually; just as she and Eyeball had done. They were on the phone for about ten minutes when the subject of Ace Merrill had come up in the conversation, paralyzing Holly when Alexandra had told her the rotten truth of the situation. Though she still found it hard to believe, she went with it.

"He's_ heartbroken_.. He hardly comes out of his room." She whispered into the phone, staring down the hallway at her older brothers bedroom door; as if he'd over hear the conversation. Shivering slightly at the remembrance of smashed glass, she turned back to the black screened television and waited for Holly's repsonce.

"Eyeball told me." She replied dully, yearning for more awnser's than the ones she's already received. She still couldn't find a place inside her heart to believe that Ace Merrill, town bully, gang member, was heart broken. It sounded dumb to her, but she wanted more proof than just hearing it from family and friends.. It was an excuse to talk with him. She needed it like Ace had needed a cold glass of alcohol; though they'd never admit it, it was the hopes of each other calling that kept them both sane.

"Eyeball. You know, we're doin' real good." Alexandra started with a smile, holding back a childish giggle as she kept on staring down the hallway to Ace's room in hopes he may walk out. She's been wanting to tell him for awhile, but she knew it was obvious she couldn't.. But she wanted he and Holly to talk, and maybe he would just need to piss and Alexandra could wave him over. Just maybe..

"That's good.." Holly trailed off, leaving only the awkward silence resting between them. Alexandra let a sigh escape her lip as she gripped the phone tighter and finally said what she had been thinking about for the entire conversation.

"Listen, I'm gonna call Ace out, okay? You need guys need to talk.. He loves you" Nearly muttering the last part of the sentence, she found her way out of the room and down the hallway; pausing in front of her big brother's was frightened at what may lie inside; unknowing about what exactly had been broken. Especially the reaction he was going to have to knowing Holly was waiting on the phone. But Alexandra was no pussy, so she banged on the wooden door until an angry Ace Merrill into the hallway and looked down at his little sister.

While Holly sat on the other line, butterflies invading her stomach; Alexandra Merrill let a cocky smirk take over her lips, no longer afraid what was inside of her older brothers room. It was obvious he was okay on the outside, and that's all that mattered at the moment, but she could still see the heart break that lied inside.

"Holly's on the phone, and she wants to talk."

Ace's mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape as Holly pushed him into the living room and left the house, giving the two utter privacy.


	12. Karma Angel

_**Ace Merrill POV.**_

It scared him to think he could have missed the call from his beloved, but it scared him even more to think that he was actually going to talk to her again. After everything hes done to her, the guilt was running through his veins and he knew karma was nearing his him.

_It's just a matter of time.._

He thought wearily as he finally murmured into the phone.

"Hey.. Holl." Can he even call her that anymore? Does he have that right to use a nickname if they were only mere acquaintances!? Questions ran through the young man's head as her smiling face flashed through her mind, a long with the picture lieing on the floor of his bedroom.

Maybe that wouldn't have happened if she was just a little earlier.. But than again, the anger of the situation had him trapped inside himself, and breaking that picture had made him feel oddly sane again. But now the guilt of his actions was creeping up on him, and so was the karma.

_Maybe I the picture itself is fixable.._

All he felt was guilt and regret.. Something that wasn't 'fixable'.

**_Holly Chambers POV._**

"_Hey J_." Can she call him that anymore? They hadn't talked in about a month, so did that make them even friends anymore!?

Was John 'Ace' Merrill simple somebody that she used to know?

Biting her lip nervously she shook in fear of messing up, feeling tears of anticipation well up inside of her smokey blues. All she wanted to do was be near him, even if he had hurt her in the ways he had. She missed him, so much.

"How have ya been?" He nearly whispered into the phone, making a single tear slip out of Holly's eye. Can she go through with this?

"Good.." She whispered back, as if somebody else was near. "I'm good.. What about you?"

There was a moment of silence as both closed there eyes and pictured a smile that both used to wear for each other. It scared Holly to think she would never see that genuine smile again, and it scared Ace that he may not be able to make her smile like he used too. It was awkward for them on the phone, so imagine in person.

Could they lie to each other's face?

"I'm good..." He lied through his teeth as he looked to the ground in shame. Even though she couldn't see it, he was breaking inside. It hurt to watch this unfold, and they both knew it.

"I've heard." Holly murmured quietly, making Ace's stomach flip.

_She knows? Shit.. I gotta fix this!_

"Yeah;" He awnsered flatly, not knowing what else to say. So Holly began her scheme, hoping to god she could go through with it.

"Listen, I just wanted to call an tell you that.."

_I miss you-_

"I'm over it, I just want to move on.."

_I want you-_ "

You obviously like her a lot, and I'm happy for you"

_I'm breaking apart- Please come for me.._

"Let's just move on and forget it.. Okay? I gotta go, my boys in the next room.. He doesn't know I'm talking to you.. Bye."

_I'm lieing, I love you.. I miss you.. Please, save me!_

And with that the phone line went dead, and Ace knew exactly what karma had in store for him.. No love.


	13. Brother Angel

_**Holly Chambers POV.**_

Holly collasped on her bed in a sea of tears as she cried to herself, knowing she's been far to strong. The tears felt foregien to her, but they felt good.. Although guilt and regret was seeping through the wet pillow. Though she felt she was doing the right thing, getting revenge in the only way she knew how; lieing to him.

She wanted him, and she missed him so damn much.. She didn't have any boy in the next room, she never had a boy at all; he was the only boy she wanted. And if she couldn't have him in her arms, than she didn't want anybody.. She would be alone, forever alone.

And if that's what the future held for Holly Chambers, than she would take what she got. Little did she know that the future held much differently, and for Ace Merrill also.

_**Ace Merrill POV.**_

The blonde headed bad boy felt a mixture of anger and regret forming inside of his stomach as he slammed the phone down and stormed out of the room. He never knew how much it would hurt to have a mere broad taken out of his life, a person, a woman; but now it was catching up too him.

If he could take back that day, he would just to be able to hear that she was single again. Obviously he never meant anything to her if she was already dating again; but than again, he had made it look as if he didn't care either.. So in a way, they were both terribly wrong.

**_Alexandra Merrill POV._**

Alexandra kicked her feet up on the wooden milk crate Gordie LaChance would usually be sitting on if he were in the tree house. It was a hot summer day so the boys were shirtless, adorned in only baggy jeans and high tops.

Christopher Chambers, the leader; Teddy DuChamp, the crazy one; and Vern Tessio, the scardy cat, all sat around the heated tree house, playing cards and talking. No one dare mention Holly in front of Chris, in fears of an angry leader of an emotional break down.

Even though Holly had been slightly older, and a Cobra, she still came around the tree house and hung out with the guys. She was sorta like Alex in a way, but much closer with all of the guys; something the cobras hated. Holly would protect them, and be a friend when they were in need of one.. It sometimes made Ace jealous, and so the conversation started.

"Remember the time your brother nearly broke Gordie's fingers because he was smiling at Holly?" Alexandra turned pale as she turned towards Chris who's face hardened as he shuffled the deck of cards. Leave it to Vern to bring up stupid memories and not no any better..

"Shut the fuck up, Vern." Alexandra snapped whilst Chris flicked the cards towards each player, as Vern frowned from the back round. Nobody wanted to have Holly in the conversation, because her leaving had hurt them all, it was a sensitive subject; espessially for Chris.

"But-"

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_" Chris screamed, and so the whole tree house went quiet.


	14. Heartbroken Angel

_**Ace Merrill POV.**_

It was yet another slow week in Castle Rock, but the young heartbroken man had made some progress during the week. He had been able to escape his den and come to his second home; his _garage_, and work on the old Ford his Uncle Reginald had taken for scrap a couple months back. Tonight, he would be doing just that.. With the help of a bottle once more.

A lonely Ace Merrill sat alone in his garage, his back side pressed against the cool metal of a Ford bonnet, a frosty bottle welded in his grasp. He rarely took a sip from the bottle, only when his mind seemed to waver back to Holly. But when he took a rare sip, he drowned himself in alcohol, making it count until next time. And next time seemed to come soon, as his lips touched the bottle once more.

Her long blonde hair and icy blues eyes made goosebumps rise upon his skin as his eyes slipped shut as if he was about to kiss _her_ and _not_ the bottle.

_For fuck sakes, what do you have to live for Merrill!?_

He asked himself in a heated fiery as he let the burning liquid run down his throat.

_Your a waste of god damned space!_

Letting the bottle fall from his lips he let the glass fall to the ground in satisfaction, as his head began to spin and his stomach urked. Quickly finding his way from his place on the car bonnet to the garage door that led outside, he began to empty the contents of his stomach.

Questions upon questions erupted in his mind, until the sickness became too much, washing away every thought but one.

_What do you have to live for Merrill?_

Wipping the side of his mouth he opened his eyes and stared across the room to a faded picture that had been pressed against a wooden board a while back. A picture of Holly standing next to the Cobras, a proud smile on her lips as she flashed her jacket for all too see.

_The Cobras.. _Ace thought wearily.. _Holly._

_**Holly Chambers POV.**_

Running her fingers through her golden locks, she peered into the mirror and applied some peach lip balm. Work had been considerably hard today, leaving the young woman quite tired and in need of some rest; but she has much time to waste before she sleeps. It was time to become Christopher Chambers legal guardian, she was ready for that responsibility, even if she hadn't yet talked to her younger sibling about it.

Making arrangements prior to this meeting, she had applied for a lawyer as representation for not only herself, but Chris as well. It would takes tons of money that she didn't necessarily have, but to her, it was worth it. Chris was worth it, he was her little brother.. And so she would work hard to get him, instead of moping around the house in need of something to cure her heartbreak.

_Ace.._

Her mind raced back to the night he had drove her out to the Chamberlain courthouse, grabbing the documents for _this_ night. She would forever thank him for that, even if he had done what he done.. Ace Merrill was still a Cobra, and her best friend; nothing could ever change that.

Pushing the memory to the back of her mind, she grabbed the phone and began to dial her lawyers number; listening to the endless dial tone that followed. With each _ring _the phone produced her heart rate tripled.

She never thought this night would ever come, she never thought she'd ever get out of Castle Rock; let alone take her little brother with her.. It was a dream come true, and soon Chris would be here to share it with her.

_"Hello? Ms. Chambers?"_ A young lawyers voice rang from the other end as Holly bit her peach coated lip before speaking.

_"Hey Roger, I'm ready.. Meet me at the office at nine." _

**_Christopher Chambers/Alexandra Merrill POV._**

The duo sat silently across from each other, bathing silently in the darkness that surrounded their still forms. Unable to move from the utter pain, Christopher inched a little closer towards Alexandra, watching as she lit the candle on top of the milk carton between them. Crimson flickered momentarily as the old emergency candle caught fire and a golden hallow was wrapped around the room; leaving a beaten Christopher slightly memorized by the sudden beauty in front of him.. _Alexandra_, the girl who had stood by him when nobody else did.. The girl who saved him from his father.

**EARLIER THAT NIGHT;;**

Stumbling through the opened door, Chris walked into his own home with a proud smile resting upon his lips. Today he had won three straight games in a row, and had gathered enough money from the drunk mans couch to buy himself a milkshake at the local diner just down the street. All and all, today had been a fairly good day for the younger Chambers boy; though he was unaware what was about to happen next.

Letting the front door slam shut behind him, he came face to face with an empty kitchen and a counter filled with empty beer bottles, a long with one bottle of Jack Daniels with the label slightly curled. Goosebumps raised upon his slightly exposed skin as he gazed at the empty bottles; feeling an angry presence creep up from behind him. He knew his father well enough to be able to predict his own future; he was about to get the hiding of his life.. From a man who was suppose to love him.

Shivering slightly, the young boy didn't turn around to face to older man. Instead he continued to stare at the empty bottles on the counter top, forcing himself not to run.

_Cowards run.. _

Ace Merrill's own words slipped into his mind as the night of his very last beating had been depicted in his thoughts. He snorted for a moment at the sudden leak of the bully inside his mind, remembering very well what he had done to his older sister; though he hadn't time to question it.

A forceful push came sudden, but not at all unexpected as the young boy fell to the ground for the very last time. His worst nightmare was felt, as a twing of jealousy had shone through his emotions; jealousy for his older sister, who was out of this life, free of the beating Chris and his older brother had to endure.

_"Cowards run.. __But even the toughest man has to run away from a battle he knows he can not win.."_

Yet again Ace Merrill crept inside his mind, tugging at his heart as the words spilled from the mouth of a memory. The finished sentence was spoken inside his mind for the very last time before he got back up and looked deep into his fathers eyes. That's when he remembered Ace, and how there was a harsh look inside his eyes, but not as cold and hard as his own fathers. The bully acted hard to get recognized as being tough, that's the only thing he had in life; his reputation. But even the coldest of people have a heart, and he knew Ace had a heart, and now it was broken.. And this man standing gruffly in front of him didn't have a heart. He was stone cold and there was nothing the young boy could do or say to change that.

Chris opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came. He debated weather or not the older Chambers deserved to hear his words, or if anything, have the right to even look at him. It wasn't out of fear or out of anger, but finally Chris ran. He ran like he never did before, blocking his biological fathers screams and shouts away as he found himself turning the curb towards Makey street. The street where The Merrill's residence was located.

Right than, that was the only reliable place he had to go. It's all he knew, and all he felt he would ever no.

**REALITY: ALEXANDRA AND CHRISTOPHER _POV._**

If it wasn't for Alexandra taking him in immediately, Chris would have had no where else to go. His best friends' parents were all quite aware of the raunchy Chambers' name, and wouldn't let him come near the house; only Vern Tessio's widowed mother, who loved to have his company over a cup of tea and an intelligent conversation. Though Chris would never bother them, not only out of respect at this hour of the night, but because he hated to allow people into his personal life and emotions. A lot like Ace Merrill, he too was closed up, but he had learned ways of opening up from affection; from his big sister Holly.

Alexandra was unaware that Eyeball had took a quick night out of town, for business and his work at the lumber yard. He went directly to Chamberlain, and at the moment, two o'clock in the morning, he was most likely on his way back. Though Alexandra wouldn't go out looking for him. She wanted to stay here and hold Chris close like old times.. There was a feeling there, between them, that she didn't really understand. Though it was special, and it was strong; and it was something the neither of them would ever be able to forget, let alone put aside.


	15. Lie Angel

_**Holly Chambers POV.**_

"So they're finalized? Can I get my little brother back?" There was a twinge of hope in her voice as her lawyer looked across the desk and grinned, throwing the papers on the wood and leaning across slowly.

"Oh, they're finalized by me. But these-" He wiggles the papers in the air, causing Holly's eyes to widen. "Have to go through not only a judge, but through a couple other high ranking law people."

A slight sigh escaped her lips as she stood up without another thought, breathed a quick "Alright, thank you." and began to walk across the tiny office and to the door. Not a moment later a lose grip wrapped around her arm, her heart skipped a beat and she spun around to face her lawyer.

"Uh-mm.. I was wondering, I'm suppose to get off after this meeting, so I just need to pack up my stuff; I know this is a little blunt but, I couldn't help asking if you might wanna grab a bite to eat? There's a great Italian place just down the block-"

Holly's cheeks flamed as she cut her lawyer off in mid-sentence. He seemed like a nice guy, very successful, around her age.. But she just wasn't ready, she just couldn't get over Ace. Especially if Ace was still thinking about her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she didn't only want Chris here, with her, she wanted Ace as well. But from her experience's with the young man, she knew that was far from possible; but the point still stands. She was flattered, but not at all ready.

"Listen, your a great guy, but I'm just getting over a terrible break-up with my boyfriend of four years. I'm really not ready to take part in another relationship just yet. Maybe some other time."

Holly knew all to well there would be no "_other time_" as she had stated, but she had been trying to break out of her old ways of being a total bitch to those who ask for her hand in a relationship. She needs to be extra nice to her lawyer, to show she is mature and fully capable of taking care of her younger brother. The last thing the young woman needed was to make enemies with the only one who could help get Chris back.

A slight smile curled upon his lips and he nodded politely, holding the door open for her and letting her walk out.

"Maybe some other time," He muttered to himself, mirroring her very own words as he watched her petite form find it's way down the narrow hallway.

"Maybe another time," He repeated, as she disappeared into the night.

_**Chris Chambers/Alexandra Merrill POV.**_

"I just wanna go some place where nobody knows me." Christopher whispered as he stared up into Alexandra's eyes from his place against her shoulder. She smiled wearily down at the young boy and slowly drew circles against the skin of his exposed arm, trying to make their situation as comfortable as possible.

"Why would you wanna do that? Than you would never be able to have the long-time friends just like you had here. And without us, life would be living hell."

Chris grinned and closed his eyes, remembering the_ great_ friends that he had in Castle Rock, and those who had helped him tonight.

**EARLIER TONIGHT;;**

His knuckles touched the door before he began to knock, his teenage heart beating a thousand miles a minute. His knee's felt weak, and his palms were more than a little sweaty as he heard the sound of feet thumping against the hardwood floor. He knew someone was coming, but he just didn't know exactly who.

That's when Alexandra pulled the door open, her mouth hanging open as her arms were instantly thrown around Christopher. Ace wasn't home, he was out in his garage working on his car, and probley passed out drunk on the worn couch; so he didn't know anything about Chris being around. And Reginald had been out working late at the bone yard, making a couple store repairs and such. It was only Alexandra, and so Chris would be more than thankful.

He probley wouldn't be able to deal with looking at Ace Merrill at a time like this, even though his words had helped him through the toughest kind of times Chris has ever had to endure.

**REALITY;; _Alexandra and Chris POV._**

"Go to sleep.. You're thinking to much." Alexandra whispered quietly, but to no avail Chris's eyes remained wide open, but his lids drooping slowly. He was more than tired, he was exhastued, and as much as he wanted to hide it from Alexandra, he couldn't. He wanted to stay awake and cherish the moments he had left with her, and only her, before sunlight broke and the both of them had to return to reality and their daily lives.

She would go back to the Cobras, and he would go back to his gang. She would come around and hangout only sometimes, and he would continue to go to school and get the best grades possible; than go home and sleep whenever he could.

The rare times she was able to come around and hangout with him, Teddy, Gordie, and Vern had to be around; and to him it just wasn't the same as just them. He missed those times, but he was so tired. He didn't want sleep, but he needed it and so he kissed Alexandra's jawbone softly and whispered a barley audible "Thank you." and drifted off to sleep.

Not another word was said between them that night, and that was probley for the best. Because you never know what could happen on a night filled with so much emotion.

**_Ace Merrill POV._**

Ace Merrill was indeed sleeping on the worn couch in the garage, just as his younger sister had predicted. He had fallen asleep with an empty bottle slipping out his hands, and the thoughts of his beloved Holly Chambers, with her boyfriends in Portland and the girlfriend he was suppose to have here.

Was it _possible_?

In his mind, it was.


End file.
